Dong Bai
Dong Bai (董白, onyomi: Tō Haku) is Dong Zhuo's granddaughter with an unknown father. She was given her passage to adulthood ceremony and a grand title and lands at an unceremoniously young age despite a 50-year-old Zhu Jun's protests. For the grand ceremony, a platform was built to be five to six che –about 116 cm (3'10") or 139 cm (4'7") in modern conversions– and she rode in a blue-covered golden carriage as thousands of soldiers marched behind her. Dong Huang was said to have given her the seal personally. Dong Bai has no other mentions in historical records. Before her playable main series's debut, she was playable in Shin Sangoku Musou Blast. She placed eleventh with fans in Gamecity's Shin Sangoku Musou Blast first card promotion poll. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Dong Bai is a non-playable character in Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires. She randomly appears during mercenary quests and may reward players should they come to her aid. Blast has her appear as a generic officer under Dong Zhuo. As a unique NPC in Dynasty Warriors 9, she is initially among Dong Zhuo's personal guard and Li Ru. She remains by her grandfather before they flee to Chang'an. She outlives her grandfather's demise and constantly dogs her grandfather's murderer to avenge him, first launching a sneak attack at Yuan Shao's main camp while Lu Bu is subjugating Zhang Yan and his bandits. She attacks him again near the port of Ye, when he fights Cao Cao for Yan Province. Dong Bai's final appearance has her attempt to obstruct Lu Bu's alliance with Yuan Shu to counter the battle against Cao Cao and Liu Bei. Her own story, available through DLC, is almost completely hypothetical, however. First of all, her story starts after her grandfather's death at Chang'an and she furiously tries to find out who were the culprits. After pursuing all-out through her officers, who have rebelled due to the chaos, and looking for tip-offs, she's eventually found out that Diaochan, Lu Bu, and Wang Yun have been responsible for the murder of her grandfather. Pursuing the vixen out of the city limits, she looks to apply the finishing blow before Lu Bu comes to her rescue, throwing both Dong Bai and Zhang Liao back, causing Dong Bai to declare vengeance on Lu Bu. She then helps restore the equilibrium of Dong Zhuo's remaining forces by resolving the conflict between Li Jue and Guo Si who both secede control of the army to her. Wanting her army to fixate its focus on Lu Bu, she gathers ministers and Han officials who were either dismissed or forgotten about and with the help of Cai Yong drives Yuan Shao out of Luoyang which restores them to power, so she can recruit more men to her cause. In order to handle supplies, she heads off to Yuan Shu in order to receive them, offering her forces as allies since he is surrounded by a multitude of enemies including Yuan Shao. When he refuses, she helps Sun Ce drive off Yuan Shu herself, where Sun Ce surprisingly becomes her permanent ally. After gaining the Wu forces as her allies, she finally turns her attention to Lu Bu who holes up at Xiapi castle. She gets Liu Bei's forces to defect during the battle, and can finally have the vengeance that she had been craving for so long. Then, however, word comes that Zhang Liao fled to Cao Cao during this time, finding Dong Bai's methods unethical and no longer acceptable causing Dong Bai to gather her forces one last time to finish off Cao Cao. She heads to Xuchang to find a large coalition led by Cao Cao and Yuan Shao waiting for her, but with Sun Ce and Liu Bei's help she smashes through the city's defences and spares Zhang Liao when all is said and done. Her ending has her in her throne room, with all the major warlords she opposed bowing down submissively to her, even the likes of Lu Bu and Cao Cao, who are in visible fear when she swings her flail at them with Dong Bai clearly enjoying her newfound power. However, it is all revealed to be a fantasy in her head, as Dong Bai is instead alone in the throne room, to which she simply retorts that finding new playthings is the fun part, not just ruling, which is what her grandfather would have wanted. In her grandfather's Story Mode, when she tells him of the disruption in Liang Province due to Han Sui and the brigand tribes, she convinces him to deal with it in hopes of getting in the good graces of the Imperial Court. The plan works, and Dong is soon summoned by the Ten Eunuchs to Luoyang. He promises that once he is in power, Dong Bai will get anything her heart desires since Dong will have the money and power to accomplish it. Soon enough, once Dong Zhuo establishes himself as Prime Minister and takes over control of the Han Dynasty from Emperor Xian, Dong Bai joins her grandfather, along with Lu Bu, Diaochan, Zhang Liao, and other loyal officers in attempting to stop Cao Cao from fleeing the capital after his failed assassination attempt on Dong Zhuo, then joining her grandfather as he hunts down and eliminates the Anti-Dong Zhuo coalition before choosing to retreat to Chang'an upon knowing Luoyang is no longer safe as long as the Allied Forces threaten to attack and overthrow Dong Zhuo if he stays in the capital any longer. In Lu Bu's Story Mode, Dong Bai and her grandfather are still around as Lu Bu agrees to join Dong Zhuo after taking out Ding Yuan and then eliminating the Allied Forces by taking out Yuan Shao at Guandu, but after retreating to Chang'an to escape the Allies, Dong Bai is stunned and furious to find Lu Bu having arrived in Chang'an with Diaochan and Wang Yun to eliminate her grandfather. She fails to protect her grandfather, and he meets his end at Lu Bu's hands. Infuriated and seeking vengeance for her grandfather, Dong Bai fights Lu Bu at every opportunity she can take as Lu Bu goes after various warlords before settling on capturing Xiapi as his new home base, then attacking him while he aids Liu Bei with negotiations with Yuan Shu, but is bested in every battle, swearing that she'll get her revenge next time she and Lu Bu meet on the battlefield, but never resurfaces to attack Lu Bu again when he makes an alliance with Yuan Shu to support him in the impending battle against Cao Cao and Liu Bei's joint forces where Lu Bu meets his end, thus gaining Dong Bai her revenge through Cao Cao and Liu Bei. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Dong Bai's debut come as an obscure secret character in the ninth title. The player must conquer Mei fort during Yuan Shao's coalition scenario and spare her. This is specially difficult as the player has to conquer Changan before Luoyang to be successful. The eleventh Romance of the Three Kingdoms game includes her as a secret character with high charisma and below average stats. Her skill is relatively rare and increase the gold received each month, making her more valuable in cities that are safe from invasions. Her XIII incarnation has a relatively high war rating instead. Character Information Development Her [https://twitter.com/musou_blast/status/645042261735047168 Blast design] was made in ode to Dong Zhuo. Her "cruel smile" and ax in this game signified her tendency to eradicate anyone who displeases her. Suzuki commented that her Dynasty Warriors character was designed with the themes of creating "a cute and cruel girl". Her dress is meant to look expensive and adorable if not for its sinister coloring. The spike and chain accessories represent her fiendish nature. Personality Cruel and selfish like her grandfather, Dong Bai has no trouble being snide to those below her station. She is only sweet and cheerful to Dong Zhuo. After her grandfather's death, she becomes more sadistic towards Lu Bu and Zhang Liao for their treachery. However, despite initially being haughty and thinking of him as nothing more than a simple pawn, she also develops a fondness for Hua Xiong in his simple-mindedness. Despite her sadistic tendencies, however, Dong Bai shows a sympathetic side. In her story for Dynasty Warriors 9, she tells Cai Yong to stay alive for his daughter's sake (albeit in a haughty and demanding way), indicating a degree of care for the people around her. She spares her defeated enemies under the premise that being forced to serve her would be a better punishment than death. She also genuinely appreciates talented and dedicated subordinates, as seen in her cordial treatment of Sun Ce, and when Zhou Yu gives her unexpected praise, she gets flustered. Voice Actors *Bridget Renshaw - Dynasty Warriors 9 (English) *Nian Ru - Dynasty Warriors 9 (Chinese) *Eri Ozeki - Shin Sangoku Musou Blast, Dynasty Warriors 9 *Amisa Sakuragi - Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Dong Bai/Quotes Gameplay Dong Bai is affiliated with the flail in this appearance. :Unique Flow Attack: :Unique Trigger Attack (R1 + ): :Special Technique (R1 + ): :Musou ( ): :Aerial Musou ( + ): Gallery Category:Other Characters